Artemis Fowl: Into the book
by Niki Pound
Summary: This is my first (and, so far, only) fanfic. It gets a tad altered in the downloading, but not by much. It is about when six friends are sucked into the alternate dimension that is Artemis Fowl. I finally have Chapter 5 up. Review, please!
1. The Beginning

Niki- Okay, we had a lot of free time on our hands, and we decided to write our first fanfic.  
Vi- We? I know I supported you in this, but still. Anyway, you should have used that time to exercise and build your puny little muscles.  
Niki- Shut up, Vi. What you are about to read has never happened and probably will never happen. However, it is physically possible.  
Vi- Hence the term "fanfic"?  
Niki- Yeah. That. Anyway, the "our world" characters are based on real people, and the split in dimensions, while confusing, could exist. Anything is possible.  
Vi- Like you getting a brain and putting some sense in it? There is no point in telling them that it's not real. That's why it's called a fanfic. Duh!  
Niki- Shut up.  
Vi- Ooh! Ooh! I get to do disclaimer! We don't own Artemis Fowl or any related characters. Nor do we own most of these characters (They own themselves because they're real.)  
Niki- Thank you, Vi. Here goes, people. Oh, and if you recognize the characters from fanfics by other people, that's because we're basing them on the same people, whose nicknames are the same.  
Vi- They're reading this for the story, not for you to chat with them. Get on with it or I'll devour your brain.  
Niki- Talk about cranky! Okay, here goes for my first fanfic.  
  
  
  
It had been a while since I last mentioned it, and Cristina had agreed with me. It was at Laurie's birthday party, a sleepover at a campsite. Cristina had mentioned it once before, during math class, and I'm not going to put my response into writing. But at the party, I saw Xandria smile, and suddenly she looked like a vampire. Her vampire-like smile reminded me of the description of Artemis Fowl's smile and I mentioned it aloud. Cristina agreed, but Xandria had had no idea what we were talking about.  
Suddenly, randomly, I remembered it, and began to ponder the possibility. I was in Science class, bored out of my wits as usual. Don't get me wrong- I love the subject of science. But my class moves "at the speed of a rotting corpse," as Xandria would say. I scribbled a note hastily onto a piece of paper, looking at my sloppy handwriting, frustrated at myself for not having taken the time to learn how to write properly. I put it casually on the table, between her and me, and waited for her to pick it up. I looked back up at the teacher, then at the whiteboard, and scribbled down anything important from the conversation. I looked over at the note. It had a reply, written in black ink, from Xandria. I hadn't seen her pick it up, but she'd noticed me put it down. I read what she'd written:  
Who is Artemis Fowl, and why do you keep comparing me to him?  
I replied with a scribbled discussion of his habits, feats, and personality traits, and I ended the note by saying that she's a lot like him, but stronger physically and less computer-oriented. Her reply mentioned that I was mostly right, but that we should stop writing these notes to each other unless I wanted to get her and myself into trouble. Cassidy, sitting next to Xandria, was oblivious to our conversation. She hadn't been to Laurie's camping birthday party, so she wouldn't understand very much of it anyway. As the teacher went on about properties of matter, her sentences punctuated by repeated questions from a classmate who had issues with understanding any school-related topics, my lungs tightened in frustration. That girl needed to stop talking; then maybe we'd learn a little in class. She was like that in math, too.  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, we were dismissed for lunch. We returned to our lockers. Xandria finished getting ready for lunch first, as always. I was second, and we were waiting for Cassidy outside her locker when Xandria mentioned the note.  
"So why do you keep comparing me to a character from a book?"  
"I don't really know. You just remind me of him, in terms of personality. And that smile at Laurie's birthday party was so much like the  
  
description of Artemis's smile, it was scary," I explained.  
"I have no idea what's going on. Artemis as in that book that Cristina was talking to you about, or Artemis as in that Greek goddess from Prima Lingua, or Artemis as in the cat in Sailor Moon, or..what?" asked Cassidy, clearly confused.  
"Artemis as in the book." I replied simply. "Cristina and I have a thought about-"  
"You and Christy do seem like sisters," said Riyo, walking up.  
"If I were Cristina, I would hit you with a book for that," I muttered under my breath.  
We walked to the lunchroom together, Riyo, Xandria, and Cassidy joking amiably and laughing. I felt left out, but I wouldn't feel comfortable joining their conversation. Cristina would have, of course, but I had never felt like I was really part of the group. Cristina seemed even more alienated than me sometimes, but she'd made herself welcome by being pushy. If Laurie had succeeded in changing her, we wouldn't have the same Cristina. When we were all seated at the table in the Harris Room with our lunches, I started talking to Cristina about the note.  
"We have to get Xandria to read Artemis Fowl. She does read, after all. I have it in my notes somewhere," I rummaged through my pouch, looking for a small, fuzzy, purple and blue notebook that had the notes that I took last year on all my friends, especially Xandria.  
"Forget the notes. We need to tell her about the book, and convince her to read it. You don't need notes for that," replied Cristina, frustrated.  
"Notes on personality are essential in convincing someone to do what you want," I argued. My dad had taught me well.  
She countered, and I countered back. After a lengthy debate, I had almost forgotten what we were talking about. I told her so.  
"Well then just mention to Xandria that she should read it," said Cristina.  
"Fine," I surrendered. I finished my lunch and walked over to where Xandria was sitting.  
"You want me to read Artemis Fowl," she said, cutting me off. At my puzzled expression, she added, "I overheard you and Christy arguing."  
"Yes. So you'll understand fully."  
"Okay, but only the first one. I won't read the others unless it seems interesting."  
During Recess, we followed Xandria to the reading room. That's what the middle school temporary library is called. Our little circle of six- Riyo, Xandria, Cass, Cristina, Laurie, and me- didn't go there very often. Well, at least Riyo, Xandria, and Cass didn't. I love that room. I'm an avid reader, and I'm well acquainted with that room, so I go there whenever I have free time to relax. It's a relatively small room, but with enough fiction books to make your head spin. There are few non-fiction books there, and only those that are great literature. The blue pillows in the fantasy corner are comforting and the books are calming to me. Laurie and Cristina read as much as I do, if not more. Xandria and Cass read, but they don't usually read books checked out from the reading room- instead, Xandria reads books at home, and Cass reads books that she's purchased from Borders.  
The Book Fair was open, but none of us could find the first Artemis Fowl book, so we went into the reading room. It was strangely empty, and I got a weird tingly feeling along my spine. Cristina felt it too- I was sure of that when she gave me a look. We said nothing, though, but that was a mistake. Xandria found the book easily, as though there was something guiding her to it, I thought with a chill. No. I'm being silly. There's nothing to this but my own imagination, I mentally scolded myself. I felt dizzy as Xandria picked up the book, that slowness that makes you feel like you're asleep, dreaming. She flipped open the cover and looked at the summary. I felt weak, like I was going to collapse. Suddenly, the words on the inside cover of the book glowed, and I lost all sense of where I was. The world disappeared in a flash of blinding, blue-white light and there was nothing.  
  
  
  
Niki- How's that for a cliffhanger?  
Vi- Nice. But you're gonna have to get the next chapter written quickly.  
Niki- Don't worry, Vi. I've got it all worked out. But first, some chocolate to fix any writer's block!  
Vi- True. It does seem to increase your creativity. But shouldn't you be doing your homework?  
Niki- No way! This is much more fun.  
Vi- Fun is not an issue. Bye, people.  
Niki- G'bye! *runs off to raid cabinet for chocolate*  
Vi- She's insane! *runs off to rescue chocolate from Niki* 


	2. Inside Fowl Manor

Niki- Sorry if that last chapter was a little short. I didn't want to  
seem boring, but I guess I should've incorporated a couple more  
details. Thanks for the reviews!  
Vi- So, are you going to jabber all day, or are you going to write  
this? Again, they're not reading this for you to have a conversation  
with them.  
Niki- I'm getting there. And if anyone is out of character, please  
tell me so. Thatz, Thanks for reviewing. Yes, chocolate is very  
useful.  
Riffinton, I'm writing more, don't worry. And I recognize that verse  
from somewhere.  
Vi- I get to do disclaimer! We don't own Artemis Fowl or any related  
characters. Nor do we own any characters besides Niki and Vi. They own  
themselves because they're based on real people.  
Niki- Well, here goes!  
Vi- Umm. Niki? You really need to cut down on that comma use, okay?  
You're getting insane with it. It's like a disease or something.  
Niki- I'll keep that in mind. Again, here goes for the next chapter.  
Reviews, please. I hope you like it!  
  
  
  
I woke up in a daze. I had no idea what was going on other than the fact that my eyes were in pain and a familiar voice was whispering urgently into my ear.  
"Niki! Come on, you baka, get up already!" said Vi.  
I opened my eyes slowly. Sitting next to me was a demon with lavender cat ears jutting from her long, golden-brown hair and a purple and gold collar around her neck with two charms- a butterfly and a flame- hanging from the front. Her sinewy muscles, sharp claws, and fangs would have made her seem very intimidating, had I not known her for so long. Her eyes were cat-like and cruel, her urgent glare enhancing the slight glow emanating from the red band around her forehead. From a distant memory, I recalled setting a charm on that band, a charm that would make it glow only if my life were in grave danger. My brain jolted awake, and I remembered everything. The eerily bright, blue-white light, the library, the book. The book! Suddenly, I knew just where I was. Vi saw my thoughts, as always, and gasped.  
"Precisely, Vi. I just hope the rest of them are okay," I said, terrified. "But how did we get here? Unless it was a breach in dimensions, we have no right, by the laws of physics, to be here."  
"Cristina. She'll know," muttered Vi, without any confidence in her words.  
We had entered the book. It was against all laws of physics; it was simply impossible. I gaped at the hidden cameras, the crack where Holly had placed the acorn, and I saw that it had to be real. It was perfect down to every detail. We were in Holly's room. The room where Holly was kept when Artemis kidnapped her. Think, I told myself desperately. There's got to be a way out of this, I know it. Just remember the book. I tried to recall the details, and I came up with the beginnings of a plan. It was a very vague beginning, and it needed a ton of work, but at least it was a start. I decided to get some info from my demon first.  
"Vi. What happened after I got knocked out?" I asked, not expecting a wholly rational answer.  
"Well, first, a dimensional portal opened up, with the book as its source. Then I couldn't see either. When I got conscious, we were in Fowl manor. A boy your age with a vampire smile told a mountain-man to take you and me here, with Cass, and to take the rest to the guest bedroom," she answered confidently. "The mountain man picked up you and Cass like you were nothing, and he told me to follow. As you know, I can't disobey a direct order from anyone who has you as kind of a hostage. So when we got here, the big guy locked us in and I spent, like, an hour or something trying to wake you up."  
"Well, let's wake up Cass. She won't be that much help, considering the fact that she hasn't read these three books. I bet Set and Kenshin told the others, and that information would lead Cristina to the same conclusion as me. Luckily, I know this room well."  
Vi walked over to Cass. I didn't expect anything like what happened next: Vi knelt next to Cass and started shaking her gently. 'Wow,' I thought. 'Vi is being decidedly strange.' I walked over to her.  
"Vi?" I said, "You seem, well, different."  
"Yeah, well," she looked uncomfortable. "I guess you forgot that we're in another dimension. Not only can everyone see and hear me, but I'm now worried about the fact that if I try to wake her up any other way, she'll go berserk on me."  
"Good reason," I laughed. "I'll wake her."  
I shooed Vi away and did what she'd been doing, except with the occasional "Cass? Wake up." Eventually, I got a response.  
"Go 'way. I'm sleepy," she mumbled, almost incoherently. "Just go 'way." "Cass? It's Niki. If I told you your life was in danger, would you wake up?" "My life's always in danger. Well not really but kinda.. Sort of. Just let me sleep."  
"Cassidy. You will wake up now or face the wrath of Vieronika Pyro," stated Vi loudly.  
"Whoa!" Cass opened her eyes and jolted awake at the unfamiliar voice. "Dude! She IS real!"  
Vi sighed deeply. "Yes. I'm real. NOW will you get up?"  
Cass nodded, clearly freaked out. She caught sight of Vi's fangs and claws and started to creep slowly backward until she had cornered herself against the wall. She made a little eep-ing sound when she touched the wall, but otherwise, she was completely silent. I smiled sadistically, then realized what expression I had on. This was almost fun. Almost. But I wasn't the kind of person who would let their demon strike fear into their best friend. So I cut in.  
"Cass? There's nothing to be scared of. For one, I've ordered Vi not to harm you." Cass clearly wasn't convinced. "And, for more mental comfort, even if she did try to hurt you, I'd fry her brains. I can, you know."  
Vi studied the floor, trying to avoid confirming my statement by looking Cass in the eyes. I decided to fix that.  
"Vi. You will look at Cass, and promise not to harm her in any way. I know it's fun to make yourself seem scary, but you DON'T want to scare Cass while I'm in charge," I insisted firmly. Vi couldn't refuse. To do so would mean immediate termination of her brain. So she complied.  
"Yes, Niki." Vi shuffled her foot and forced herself to look Cass in the eye. I could tell it was against all her instincts. "I promise not to harm you in any way and I'm sorry for making you scared. But I had to wake you up."  
"Very good, Vi," I said. "Maybe I'll give you a cookie when we get back."  
Cass looked very confused. "Okay, first the demon is about to kill me. Then Niki is in charge of the killer demon. No offense to either of you, of course. Plus, I have no idea where I am or why I'm here and all I can remember is the book and that weird light."  
"That's EXACTLY why you're here, Cass," I said with a smile. I walked up to the camera and looked straight into it. "If I were you, Artemis, I'd run. You don't' know me. But I know you. I know you as well as Butler knows you. As well as Juliet knows you. As well as Holly knows you. I know your secrets. I know your past. And, most of all, I know about the disk."  
I could hear a gulp in my mind. It was almost audible, that gulp, but I knew where it had come from. I could barely suppress a grin. That gulp was our ticket out. All I could do was hope that Cristina was able to pull off what I predicted her plan would be.  
  
  
  
Niki- Is this a good cliffhanger? Sorry if it's short. Vi- It's good. Thanks for letting me do my own description. Niki- You're welcome. Review, please, people! Bye. 


	3. She's in my HEAD!

Niki- Okay, we're going to type this next chapter from the point of view of the other four, the ones that were in that other room. I know I'm still using commas too often, because of the comments Vi gives me. Who needs a well-rounded critique when you've got someone like her reading over your stories? Vi- You gonna respond to your reviews? Niki- Right. Okay. Anthony1234, thanks for reviewing. For explanation about my power over Vi, see the changes I made to my bio. Thanks for alerting me to that need for clarification. Same to Laurie. Also to Laurie, I figured you had read them. I'll put that in this chapter. And we'll get to the Why aspect in the fourth chapter (I hope).  
  
And thanks to everyone else who reviewed. Vi- And that thing that you were complaining about to me earlier, right before I had that little relapse, what was it again? Niki- Right, that. Well, I'm used to criticism and harsh, blunt critiques that force you to improve. So, please, do critique me. I need stuff like that so that I can improve. Anything you have noticed about my fanfic that needs improvement, could you please tell me? Thank you in advance to anyone who is reading this and rubbing their hands together with glee because they'll be able to be harsh with this. But, please, no corrections on formatting. My computer doesn't like fanfiction.net, so it ends up messing up the format by getting rid of Returns and Tabs and everything else you might notice. Vi- But any advice on how to fix that (We have a Mac, if that info helps) would be greatly appreciated. Niki- Also, we haven't been online for a while, so sorry if people have been waiting. Vi- Well it's not totally our fault, I mean, Skyfaxy got BORING. Niki- Don't yell at her. Vi- ::grumbles:: Tch. Well, she IS kind of annoying, but I guess... Niki- Good. Let's not bore you people any more with this silly chatter. On to the story! Vi- She's sounding more and more like Math Boy every day. (Don't ask, okay? Inside joke. Math boy isn't a real person.) Oh, and, here's the disclaimer: We don't own Artemis Fowl or any related characters. We don't own any characters other than Niki or Vi either, because those other characters own themselves.  
  
  
  
Cristina sat on the floor of the guest room. It looked very expensive, which was not surprising at all, considering the fact that Artemis (senior) and Angeline Fowl were very rich, and had been made richer by their son's exploits. She looked around her with renewed amazement, not at the room, but at the people (though some of them weren't exactly human) in it. Three other humans were in the room: Laurie, Riyo, and Xandria. Sitting next to Riyo and Xandria, though, were the demons that Riyo and Xandria had described so often in their fanfics: Kenshin and Set. Kenshin seemed around sixteen years old, but he was similar to Riyo in most other respects. That's if you didn't count the black wings on his back or those subtle characteristics that let someone as knowledgeable as Cristina know that this was no human, but a creature much more dangerous. Set had that same demonic sense of danger coming from him that Kenshin had. Set looked like a boy version of Xandria, but with really creepy eyes that would scare anyone. The two demons unnerved Cristina, but also fascinated her. She had known that Xandria and Riyo had talked to these demons, but she had been offered no proof of their existence.  
'Cristina! If you can hear me, then please answer,' said a voice inside Cristina's head that sounded like Niki, but different, somehow. Suddenly, a screen appeared in her mind's eye. A picture of a demon's face was facing her. The demon looked like Niki, but had lavender ears, a collar, fangs, and longer hair. Cristina recognized the slightly deeper voice at once, having heard it a few times. This was the more mature Niki? A demon was talking through her? No wonder Niki had had such a good sense of what demons were like. This, Cristina recalled, was Vi. Vieronika Pyro.  
'Umm... Yeah, that's me,' said Vi. 'I can kind read your thoughts so you don't have to try to send them.'  
'It's okay,' thought Cristina, 'I can talk normally inside my mind. So you're Vi? Does Niki have a plan?'  
'Yeah, kind of. She just threatened Artemis and she expects you to hold up your part of the plan.'  
'But I don't know my part of the plan. I know where the hidden cameras are, I know what happened to us, but I don't have a plan yet.'  
'Is Set there? Can I talk to him?'  
'Mmm... is that relevant?'  
''Nope! Can I talk to him anyway? Please? Just a sec.' Vi disappeared. Cristina noticed Set seem to go into a trance. Xandria noticed, too, and she could apparently hear and see the conversation.  
"Could you ask her what my part of the plan is, Set?" asked Cristina hesitantly. "I don't know what Vi was talking about. Maybe I should try to contact Niki instead, because Vi doesn't seem to be much help."  
Cristina went into a trance. She focused her mind and her energies on Niki's voice, Niki's image, and Niki's essence. Suddenly, she was inside Niki's mind. It was purple, with chambers leading to each of the rooms for Niki's "entities" and a fuzzy purple carpet. Cristina wondered how Niki had managed to decorate her mind so that you could see nothing beyond walls and doors and ornaments. The hallway seemed to stretch on into infinity. File cabinets lined the walls where there were no doors, and an ancient-looking entity with a long, silver and white beard was organizing every new file and commenting on them as he worked. Black-White-and-Grey, Niki had called him. Cristina looked at the doors. Some were colored, some were decorated, and some were numbered. She saw two that stood out from the rest: a door with a painted demonic flame on it and a door with a purple butterfly and elaborate drawings of eyes as adornments. Cristina knew which was Vi's and which was Niki's— it wasn't all that hard to tell. She knocked on Niki's door, the one with the eyes, of course. It asked her for her name and status.  
"Cristina P. Friend of Niki's."  
"Come on in, Cristina. Niki's waiting for you right inside," said the door, friendly and cheerful.  
Cristina stepped in and looked around. There was a plush couch along the side of the room, and a library full of all the books that Niki had ever read. "Cozy, isn't it?" said Niki. Cristina almost jumped. She hadn't seen Niki there, despite what the door had said. "So, how do you like my mind? Vi and I have been working on it for a long time."  
Cristina looked closer at her surroundings. Computer speakers lined the glowing blue walls and a screen facing the couch was displaying two images: One of Cristina's face and one of Set's face. Each image was hi-res and extremely detailed. Niki was relatively skilled at this. Niki noticed the direction of Cristina's eyes.  
"You like the Monitor? I can change it at will, and it has data on each of my friends based on my memories. Every dialogue we've ever had is encrypted onto a disc of important conversations. How is it?" babbled Niki cheerfully, clearly excited to have a visitor.  
"It's pretty nice, I have to admit. But I found the piece of creation that each of us carries inside, and I use it to create anything. It never runs out. I have a few rooms at the moment: One is for memories without dimensions, and another is for music. I have an art room that is similar to this room, but it's not as developed or organized. I have a few other rooms, too, but they are all outdoors in a sort of nature that I created."  
"Whatever. Using the piece of creation is cheating. Vi and I worked long and hard on this hallway. It was by sheer skill that we made this. We've got a forest too, and a training room for practicing Karate. Plus we have rooms for each entity, soul chambers that we personalize. We set up the computer system based on my original mind and we uploaded some documents and music. You want to hear some music?" Immediately, Christmas songs in French started playing. Apparently, Niki had memorized them and encrypted them into her system. Niki's soul chamber was like a house in itself, but quite better than any house in the real world. "By the way, has Laurie read any of the Artemis Fowl books?"  
"Yes, of course. That isn't very important, though. What is important is what plan you have to get us back to our own dimension."  
"I need your help for that, Cristina. You can get into my mind, while I need to send a demon to carry my messages. I can't travel freely, not even in this dimension of magic and power. I didn't get most of my powers back. You did. That's the difference between us. You got powers when we were sent to that last world, but they were hidden and inaccessible. I became adept at controlling demons through the little amount of magic I still had. I used that skill to control Vi with that collar. That's why I have control over my demon, but Xandria and Riyo don't. They got their demons by inheritance. I got mine the same way, but I gained her obedience through concentration of power. My dad taught me inadvertently how to restore the powers that I'd had. He and my Aunt Valeria, my dad's sister, taught me to meditate, which allowed me to access my inner self and release the few powers I had. That meditation is why I could use my share of the powers and you couldn't. You didn't have a teacher with the ageless skill that my dad and my aunt have. Now I'm useless, while you have access to your powers. You're the only one who has the ability to get us back."  
"I do?" asked Cristina, baffled. There had been nothing to indicate the return of her powers. "Which ones?"  
"Try it. You'll see. I promise not to help or hinder you. I'll make this couch and everything on it as it would be in the main world." Niki told the truth. As soon as Cristina moved her finger and pointed, the pillow lifted into the air and flung itself into Niki's face. Cristina smiled, waiting for a reaction. She didn't have to wait for long. Niki spluttered, "I'll get you for that! We're in MY world, now!"  
Niki did indeed "get her for that." She threw pillows at lightning speed, summoning them from nowhere and flinging them with a twitch of her finger. Cristina fought back valiantly; summoning shields and sending the pillows right back. The room sensed that its owner was in danger, and joined in, sending tendrils of plastic and metal out, only to have them severed by Cristina's newly reacquired powers. Niki ran out of ammo before Cristina did, which amazed Niki to no end. Cristina stopped fighting as soon as she saw that Niki was out of offensive power.  
"I can't believe my powers are back. But how?"  
"We're in Artemis Fowl's world, so magic is allowed to exist without being forced to hide within its owners. That's why you, Laurie, and Cass can see the demons now. You were great with your powers. You're a bit rusty, though— I see that being in the mortal world for so long has put a damper on some of your skills. If you had been in Vi's room, they wouldn't have worked as well because it forbids any shielding powers. You would've needed some stronger powers. She rigged that device up herself. You would have been tortured to no end if you had tried that stunt with her. Let's see... chains, fire, dull knives... shall I go on?"  
Niki wished that Cristina could be a little more animated, maybe surprised, but that wasn't Cristina's style. There was probably a sarcastic comment on its way, so Niki prepared to "Whatever" it off. Suddenly, there was a flash of light from the doorway. Niki changed expression rapidly, running to her Monitor. Niki knew what that light meant— intruders in her mind. She looked about to panic.  
"Ruby, show images of intruders," she ordered the Monitor aloud.  
"Right away, ma'am," said the speaker nearest to the Monitor.  
"What's going on, Niki?" asked Cristina worriedly.  
"Outside, Cass is freaking out and trying to get me to snap out of it. Inside, we've got ourselves intruders. They aren't regular intruders, though, because they managed to get past the defense grid. The system recognized their genetic code and let them in. Either Artemis has got himself some DNA from our friends, or the others have found a way in."  
"I like the second choice better. Don't you think that maybe Vi let them in?"  
"Very likely. I'll check the codes scanned." To the computer, Niki added, "Ruby, tell me the genetic codes that were identified when they entered."  
"Okay. We've got Vieronika Pyro, Riyo Katanna, Xandria D'Arc, Laurie Morrin, Kenshin, and Set. And an unusual energy signature that looks like a computer. Should I show them in or let them proceed to Vi's room?"  
"Cristina, you come with me. We're going to go talk to a demon."  
"Are you sure that's wise? In front of the other two demons? I get the feeling she'd be embarrassed about having to do what you say. I don't like the sound of this at all."  
"What's the problem, not up for a little risk? I thought you liked risks. Besides, Vi HAS to do what I say. If I say she has to show them out, she will, whether she wants to or not. And if she tries to rebel because of that, I'll remodel her brain with a scalpel."  
"I have another idea. Having the others here might be useful. Maybe you could thank Vi instead. It would make a lot more sense, because the others may have memorized the way in."  
"True, very true. I like the way you think. Let's go." "'I like the way you think'? That sounds like something Xandria would say." "I've been spending a lot of time with her. After all, she is in most of my classes at school." Niki led Cristina out the door, and Ruby sighed as the automated door hissed closed.  
  
  
  
Niki- How do you like this, people? I know I didn't do this chapter from my perspective, but is it still okay? Who should the next chapter follow? Vi, Laurie, Riyo, Xandria, Kenshin, or Set? Let's take a vote! Vi- You are so weird. Niki- Why, thank you. ::grins:: Vi- Anyway, reviews, please. I have to go and get her some chocolate so she'll stop grinning like a banshee. (Is that even possible? Do banshees grin?) Niki is freaking me out. Niki- ^_^ Vi- ::gulps:: Niki- ^_^ Vi- You're scaring me, Niki. Do you do this every time someone tells you you're weird? Niki- Yup! ^_^ Vi- ::muttering:: no-wonder-people-think-she's-crazy. Niki- What was that? Vi- Nothing. Niki- Good. ^_^ ::huge grin:: Vi- HELP ME! ::runs off screaming:: Niki- Bye! ^_^ I love scaring her. ^_^ Oh, and a huge thanks to our editor- in-chief, Skyfaxy, whose great editing made this chapter so good. ^_^ Thank you, my friend. 


	4. The Power of One's Will

Niki- Hi, everyone! ::greets anyone reading with a cheerful handshake:: I hope there will be more people here eventually. But until then, let's do the review thankings.  
  
Vi- Thankings isn't a word.  
  
Niki- I add it to my dictionary! ::clicks "Add":: NOW it is a word.  
  
Vi- She's insane.  
  
Niki- Why thank you.  
  
DemonOfShadow: I believe I already explained it to you in a review of my own, but if you're still confused, please check out my profile page. Also, we removed her collar recently in this world, so she has more control now.  
  
Rath Set-Seraph: Rath, my dear friend, I am very sorry that it took me so long. I have time management problems.  
  
Raining Dreams: Thank you. You don't know how much praise means to me. Thank you for the cookie, too. Here. ::hands you cookie from me:: I gave them out all the time on the AOL boards. It feels so... nice to remember my friends there. Reese's Pieces are really good, aren't they? And your review mostly made sense, believe it or not.  
  
Nameless One: I'll probably follow Laurie at some time or another, maybe in this one, maybe in the next. I'm still not sure where I'm going with this, though. Any ideas?  
  
Holly Rox: I'm talking about him in this chapter, and I'm planning to include Holly in some chapters, too. This fic is going to be very, very long. I just wish my brain worked as fast enough to keep up with my typing.  
  
Anyone who read the chapter but didn't review me: Please review this one! I worked hard on this.  
  
Niki- I can't believe I got twenty reviews!  
  
Vi- You wrote four of them.  
  
Niki- I know, but still! I'm so happy! ::does a little I'm-so-happy dance::  
  
Vi- That was creepy.  
  
Niki- Yay! Let's type.  
  
  
  
Cassidy was getting really worried. She had never seen anyone do this before, except maybe when they were asleep. Niki had been staring at the wall without moving for twenty minutes now. Cassidy waved her hand in front of her friend's face. Where was the breath? Panicked, she ran and found a mirror, and held it in front of Niki's mouth. There was almost nothing. Niki was barely breathing.  
  
"NIKI! WAKE UP! DON'T DIE!" yelled Cassidy, terrified that she was witnessing her friend's death. She was about to see something even worse.  
  
A head suddenly popped out of Niki's shoulder. "What are you doing?" asked Vi. "We're having a conversation in here."  
  
"Aimumumumamamamemameumumimimum!" yelled Cassidy, recoiling in horror and fear.  
  
"Relax, Cassidy, This doesn't hurt her. She's in a trance. It's kind of a psychic form of hibernation. The others are doing the same in the other room."  
  
"What's going on? Why won't she answer?!" yelled Cass, freaking out.  
  
"Everyone else came in. I don't think you'd enjoy seeing more demons, so I won't invite you in yet.  
  
  
  
Artemis Fowl II stared at the screens in front of him. The video of the guest room hadn't changed for almost ten minutes, the four girls and two boys sitting in a circle, staring blankly into space. 'Are they even breathing?' he wondered, amazed and suspicious. After all, they had found their way into his home, which was guarded by the latest and most advanced technology. He wondered again about how they could have gotten in, and then his mind wandered to pondering the dilemma of whether they were still alive. He was so focused that when he heard a knock on the door to the surveillance room, he nearly jumped out of his pale, vampire-like skin.  
  
"Um, hello? Artemis? Can I come in?" It was Juliet. The door muffled her voice, but the tones were unmistakable.  
  
"Alright, Juliet, you may enter. Just don't step on the wires that I have laid across the floor. If they break, I won't be able to see the rooms properly."  
  
"Thank you!" Juliet skipped into the room, a tray of sandwiches balanced precariously on her hands. The balance shouldn't have been precarious, but this is Juliet we're talking about here. And the skipping didn't help the situation one bit. Juliet hopped over the wires and held the tray out to Artemis. "Sandwiches?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
Artemis almost laughed when he saw how many sandwiches were on the tray, but he managed to catch himself before the childish giggles escaped his mouth. This was happening more and more often. "Juliet," he said with a vampire-like smile, "you know I can't eat that many sandwiches all by myself. What did you expect me to do with all of these sandwiches? They will rot if I keep them here for as long as they'll last."  
  
"Oh, um...Oops." She winced, knowing that Artemis was completely correct. What would they do with all of these sandwiches? She looked at the screens and an idea came into her head. "Artemis! What if we give them to the guest/prisoner people you're watching?"  
  
"That would work," he said with the composure that befitted his character. "I shall have a few first."  
  
He ate three sandwiches, delicately and carefully, without letting a crumb fall onto his expensive pants, chair, or equipment. Juliet marveled at his precision. "So...you're done?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, and your mom says that you need to get some exercise. She doesn't want you sitting around all day."  
  
"Once you give these other forty-seven sandwiches to our guests," he gestured to the screen, "please tell my mother that I am perfectly fine as I am."  
  
Juliet nodded and went to leave.  
  
Artemis looked back at his screen, not even flinching when Juliet accidentally slammed the door behind her. He looked back at the screens, watching for any sign that there could be a loop being fed him. After all, the girl who was moving seemed to be repeating the same movements over and over again. But his hypothesis was proven incorrect when he saw Juliet go into the first room and offer the three girls sandwiches. If you could even classify that cat-eared one as human. She looked more like a faerie or a demon to him. He had been doing research on faeries lately. Demons had not seemed as interesting, but he was beginning to reconsider this view as he watched Juliet try, in vain, to wake them. As he watched, he considered what the confident girl had said to him that had chilled him to the bone. He knew, somehow, that there was a disk. But he had no idea where.  
  
  
  
Cristina and I had been right, as had Ruby's data. Rath had brought a CD player in there, and that was what the "reading that looks like a computer" was. Everyone except Cass was in my main room, and they were...talking...if you could call it that. Rath was arguing with Riyo about something trivial, and Set and Kenshin were yelling at each other for no apparent reason. Because Laurie was the only one not arguing, she spotted Cristina and me first.  
  
"Do you know how to stop this?" she yelled, hoping Cristina or I would have an idea.  
  
But an idea was not needed, because everyone stopped arguing and looked over. Except Vi, that is, because she began to slink away into a corner. Everyone came over and started talking at me at once. I shrunk back, not expecting so much attention. "Hello..." I said, freaked out. Everyone said "hi" in different ways and walked off in different directions, and I walked over to the corner where Vi was trying to press herself into the wall.  
  
"What are you doing? Trying to break down my wall?" I said, in mock anger.  
  
Vi relaxed a little at my joking tone. "But...I thought you'd..."  
  
"Be mad at you? For what?" I knew, of course, but I also knew that if I let on that I knew, this would not go as well.  
  
"For letting everybody in. You'd usually be mad, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but I decided to let Cristina give me a better idea. I'd thank her if I were you. The hyper genius girl is the reason I'm not mad right now. In fact, she helped me realize that I should thank you, because this is the best way for me to get ideas about how to escape."  
  
Vi smiled happily at Cristina, then looked back at me. "You're very welcome."  
  
I knew that that had been dealt with, and so I walked back over. It seemed that the arguments were still going on. They were getting a tad more violent as well, with insults like "Go f a Barbie" ringing across the room. Laurie walked over to me, and asked for help. They wouldn't listen to what she was saying because they couldn't hear it over their own racket. I responded confidently.  
  
"Just watch." I closed my eyes, and Ruby understood exactly what I wanted. About forty pillows, all purple, all with different patterns, fell on top of the two girls and two demons arguing.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Laurie, amazed.  
  
"I simply imagined what I wanted. It's easy enough, all you have to do is envision what you want to appear, and want it enough. Try it." Laurie closed her eyes, and her forehead wrinkled in concentration. "Don't try for the pillow. Just ask and it will be there."  
  
She relaxed a bit, and her eyelids moved a little. As they moved, a pillow dropped down from above us, and fell towards her. She moved her arms to catch it without opening her eyes. She opened her eyes, saw the pillow, and a confused smile relit her face. "It worked! That's so cool!"  
  
I followed her over to everyone else, which now included Cristina, who had been clutching her ears and trying to whack them with a lunchbox that she hadn't until now wondered how she had gotten it. Xandria and Riyo looked over and, seeing the pillow in Laurie's arms, started laughing again. It was a beautifully ornate green pillow, with gold thread embroidering a pattern of leaves, branches, and Celtic-looking runes. Cristina, following their gazes, saw the pillow and, seemingly forgetting all about the lunchbox, rushed over to look at this new development. Once again, I was left out in the bustle of my friends' lives, but this time it was different. This time, we had all the time in the world. Or so I thought. Actually, just as I was thinking this, Ruby sent up a large screen in front of us, which showed the view from my eyes and the audio from my ears. It appeared that Juliet was trying to wake me up. I decided to ask Vi for a favor, and approached her.  
  
"Vi?" I asked, tentatively. "You know how you're so good at taking over for me?"  
  
She saw through it right away. "You want me to stall for time because you're worried that that bodyguard girl is about to use some wrestling move on us?"  
  
I nodded, and she disappeared with an animated poof.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Xandria, walking over.  
  
"Vi's taking over so that I can talk to you guys without Juliet," I pointed at the screen, "disturbing us."  
  
"So Juliet's that girl out there with the sandwiches?"  
  
"Yeah." Seeing Xandria's 'how come she has muscles, too?' look directed at Juliet, I added: "Juliet trained with the best to be a bodyguard, but she failed the final test, so she's decided to focus on wrestling, which is something she really likes."  
  
"Interesting..." I recognized that look, but had no idea what it meant, so I decided to change the subject randomly.  
  
"If you could have anything in the world, what would you want?"  
  
"Power." Her reply reflected exactly what I had predicted.  
  
"Would you want androids or robots that do exactly what you tell them to?" I asked, wondering what she would answer to that.  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess." Xandria replied.  
  
"Well, if you want robots or anything else, all you have to do is ask. Not out loud, but mentally. You simply have to ask my brain."  
  
Xandria raised an eyebrow at this last part, and then closed her eyes. Suddenly, Cassidy burst through the door and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"  
  
Xandria's eyes snapped open in shock. "Did I let her in?" she asked, confused. "That's not what I asked for..."  
  
"I doubt it. It must have been Vi. Cass must have bugged her enough to get Vi to snap and let her in."  
  
Cass' eyes widened a little more with the sight of each of the two demons in her midst. "Wh-Wh-What is THAT? I-Is that Set?! A-And is that Kenshin?! They're real, too?!"  
  
She looked ready to faint as she let out her characteristic mutated-sheep yell: "Aimumumumamamamemameumumimimum!"  
  
Set and Kenshin started laughing simultaneously, stopped, stared at each other for a second, and then resumed laughing. Xandria and Riyo walked over to their yamis and began to speak angrily to them. Laurie and I went over to Cass, and Cristina rediscovered the golden lunchbox she had dropped and began examining it.  
  
"Cass, I've already told you that they won't hurt you." (Me)  
  
"They haven't said so!" (Cass)  
  
"I'll make sure they don't hurt you, okay?" (Laurie)  
  
Cass relaxed at that, and I went over to Xandria and Riyo to talk to them. I received a purple pillow from a very hyper little creature, which then alighted on Xandria's shoulder and began giving her a shoulder massage. The creature, black with red stripes and purple eyes, was shaped like a small puppy/monkey/vampire-like thing, with fangs, fur, and a long tail. I supposed that Xandria must have conjured it.  
  
"Is that your...whatever it is, Xandria?" I asked.  
  
"I think so. It appeared when I got angry at Set. I guess it came when my mental energy was strongest, because I had already asked for it, it just hadn't come yet."  
  
"It's cute!" said Riyo, holding food out to it. "Wait, where did I get the food?"  
  
"You wanted it, right?" I responded. Riyo nodded. "The food came because you wanted it. Anything anyone wants will appear. It depends on how strong your will is at the time, and if you have a strong will and aren't too overly focused, it will come."  
  
"That explains the lunchbox!" yelled Cristina, excited at this new concept. "But...is this physically possible? It isn't is it? That's so great!" She began bouncing at this point, literally. I began to wonder how she would survive without being sedated, and then remembered Ruby's capabilities.  
  
This would be a wonderful new world for all of us.  
  
  
  
Niki- Wow, six pages. There would be more, but I couldn't remember everything that got deleted.  
  
Vi- You're not crying this time. That's good.  
  
Niki- I know. I got over it. No one should dwell on anything like that.  
  
Vi- Good. I'm glad you got something out of this after all. Besides not being brutally murdered by your impatient friends, that is.  
  
Niki- Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please click that little button at the bottom of the screen and review me. Thank you! Bye! 


	5. Entry NOT Expected!

Niki- I'm typing this chapter completely on my own. No demon to help me (or hinder me, as it were), because Vi is off in her own little world, playing with catnip. So if it doesn't make much sense logically or if Holly or someone is out of character, just review and tell me so, and I'll try to fix my mistakes. I know that last sentence might be a fragment, but I'm not going to try and fix it, as I am in an such an incredibly lazy mood that it's a wonder I'm even bothering with capital letters and punctuation. I was up really late last night thinking of an idea and… ::breaks off here and begins humming Freckles from Rurouni Kenshin (which I don't own):: Review thankings:

Rath Set-Seraph- FRIEND! ::hug:: Well, you have many "looks" and I'm not even writing this story, it's writing itself, so I can't exactly explain the terms used in it. The monkey? Oh, yeah, I'm not sure. It was just something that kind of popped into my head. Again, this story is writing itself, so I'm not quite sure where most parts of the plot come from. Most of them are just weird random memories that are most likely from dreams or nightmares. And it's not completely a monkey. It was creepy looking in the nightmare I got it from. It kind of sort of attacked me…::shudders:: Anyway, I'm writing this chapter as fast as I can. And I hope you appreciate that I rushed on that paragraph in order to keep you from being upset with me.

DemonOfShadow- Thanks for the review! Don't worry, that was kind of to get to know the characters. We have some scenes in here that are outside the head. Artemis comes in.

Angel's Heart, Demon's Mind- Thanks for getting around to reviewing me! I knew that comment of mine would get some readers out of hiding. But believe it or not, I wasn't even referring to you! I really appreciated you mentioning my story in your comments, thank you!

Miliko01- Weird. I didn't mean to make anyone sound like you, because the characters here are based on people I know really well. Most of the people here I even know from outside of the Internet, and Cristina/Skyfaxy helped me with the chapter that followed her around. Thanks for the review!

Laurie (I think)- You're welcome.

Apricanicus- Thanks.

Morganry- ::laughs:: Don't worry, you're in here. I finished it off early, but you're in here. And it's spelled Françoise, but that doesn't really matter. I decided not to cut it after all that since it turned out to be pretty much fine as is.

Disclaimer: We do not and probably never will own Artemis Fowl or any related characters, including Artemis, Angeline, Juliet, Butler, Holly, Trouble, Root, or Foaly. We also do not own any original characters other than Niki and Vi, because they are based on real people and, therefore, own their own characters. Although Jae doesn't know that she has a character, but we won't get into that.

(Just so my readers know, the only POV I will give is either Niki's POV or the narrator's. I might follow a character around and talk in third person about Niki, but if I'm not being narrator, assume that I'm being Niki. But just to make sure you get it, I'll put the POV b/w scene changes as a divider.)

(Niki)

Okay, so I wasn't sure what sort of sedative Cristina needed. Any sort of sedative needed could be recreated in perfect detail, and if Cristina didn't get something to calm her down soon, she would probably break the floor, the ceiling, or her head. It would most likely be her head that got hurt, because the floor and ceiling were unbreakable. '_I did make them myself, after all_,' I thought with a certain pride. I needed to wake up, too. I was wandering off again, mentally. I caught myself and returned to the present moment.

Watching Cristina, I wondered how Jae, another very good friend, was doing. As if on cue, there was a knock at the door that Cassidy had come in through. Everyone stared at the wood, even Cristina, who stopped bouncing to stare.

"Come in," I yelled to the door.

To everyone's surprise and astonishment, Jae opened the door and came in. She hadn't come with us. How could she have gotten into my brain— Oh! I remembered suddenly that Jae was exceptionally spiritually aware, and so when I was thinking about her, she had known about it and come to see how I was doing. She must have finally developed her skills enough to do so. And…I looked out the window to the sky…it was night. Jae was dreaming, but she knew enough about her powers to know this place was real. I smiled at her, and began to explain. I told her all about Artemis, and his strengths and weaknesses. When I was finished, Jae responded.

"Are you a stalker or something?" she asked.

"NO!" I said with a righteous fury that I had developed in dealing with Vi. "Artemis is a character in a book. He has own book, about him, and about the faeries of the LEP, especially Holly Short. And it's supposed to be fiction! I AM NOT A STALKER!"

Jae was backing away at this point, clearly freaked out by my sudden burst of anger. She poked me in the forehead with a soft, plushy twig. I giggled and muttered something about Neopets and plushie poking sticks (neither of which I own). She relaxed, and so I looked around, and immediately realized that everyone was staring at me. After all, I had just made an angry, uncharacteristic outburst and no one knew what to make of it. Jae had made me angry, which rarely happens, and, even more astounding, I had acted on that anger and screamed at her.

"How did I get this?" Jae asked. She stared at the twig she now held in her hands.

"You wanted it at the time, so it appeared," I responded automatically.

Everyone was still staring at me. I couldn't help it: I flushed bright pink. I can't stand that much attention. If you haven't guessed already, I'm a tad antisocial, despite my large quantity of quality friends, and so attention frightens me sometimes. I'm shy, too, and no one expected me to be capable of such rage.

"Is there something wrong with you, Niki?" asked Laurie. When I shook my head 'no,' she continued, "You're bright pink."

"It's all the attention," I admitted. "It's uncomfortable. Please stop staring at me."

When they tried to but couldn't bring themselves to, I sank into the floor to take control of my own body, advising Cass to go back to herself, too. I could hear footsteps. Important-sounding footsteps. We were about to have a visitor in our "room." An important visitor: Those footsteps, haughty and precise, could only belong to Artemis Fowl himself. I almost gulped as I regained my control over my full self and stood up to welcome him as he turned the key in the lock. I could see Cassidy blinking on the floor and Vi standing up as well. Artemis entered the room. I asked everyone inside my head to be quieter so that I could focus on recalling every important detail of the book to prepare myself for seeing this infamous and intimidating boy. 'Remember the name Domovoi Butler,' I thought to myself. It seemed like the best way to convince both Artemis and Butler of my nearly inhuman knowledge. Then I realized that Artemis probably didn't know Butler's real name. He might not even know that Butler needed help. But I knew, and I realized that I should help Butler. Perhaps that would create enough trust and memories in Artemis that he would help my friends and me to get home. I knew it wasn't the most reliable of plans, but it was the best I had, and I wasn't going to make it up as I went along.

The door opened, and Artemis Fowl, child prodigy, spoiled child of billionaires, and bane of fairy existence entered the room.

(LEPRecon HQ: Narrator)

"D'arvit," Foaly swore. He had just received a transmission from Artemis' cameras that meant big, big trouble. The centaur's cameras were still receiving footage from the Fowl residence, and Artemis was getting footage from them that would definitely trigger residual memories. He set up a communication to Commander Root. The commander would want to be the first to hear about bad news like this. "Commander? I think you'd better check this out."

"What is it, Foaly? I'm in a meeting," he growled. "This had better be something worth my time."

Choosing to ignore the commander's gruff tone, Foaly replied, "It's Fowl. He's got something that could cause residual memories, and we need to check any data on the girl who's talking to him. You need to see this footage."

"No sarcasm? This has to be serious if you're not being sarcastic." Root shut off the link and proceeded to postpone the meeting, which was really nothing of importance. All of the Lower Elements area was in danger if Artemis Fowl was getting his memories back.

When Commander Julius Root entered the control room and heard what the human girl on the tape was saying to Artemis, he looked at Foaly suspiciously.

"I did nothing to this footage. It came like this," Foaly said with sincerity. "This is going to get the courts all over us for leaving someone out of the mind wipe."

"D'arvit… Get Holly on the line. She needs to see this. That mud girl right there could prove dangerous if she knows as much as she's letting on."

"Okay, Holly's connected," said Foaly after pressing a single button. "You can just talk into your helmet and she'll hear you,"

"Holly! Get in here, it looks like our mind wipe missed someone!" Root's face turned beet red as Holly protested. "GET IN HERE, NOW! FOWL HAS DANGEROUS GUESTS! There's a mud girl who knows about something we don't!"

About half a minute later, the Captain in question, Holly Short of LEPrecon, came running into the room in a panic and looking disheveled. When she saw and heard the recording of Artemis' tapes that was playing, she gasped. Something had gone terribly, horribly wrong with the world.

(Laurie: Narrator)

Laurie gasped as she saw Artemis Fowl enter the room. Watching from Niki's mind, she heard gasps and whispers behind her as her friends also caught sight of the boy genius entering the small room. Reminded of Holly while comparing Artemis to the descriptions of him in the book, she became suddenly curious, and wondered whether the acorn Holly planted had begun to grow. As she wondered this, an answer came into her head. The voice was cool and metallic, and informed her that the acorn had, in fact, sprouted into a small plant and was thriving in the corner in which it was planted, having been removed and potted by Artemis himself. She assumed that the voice was that of Ruby, the computer section of Niki's mind.

"I take it you are Artemis Fowl. I'm Niki Pound. I take it your surveillance has been watching us this entire time. Am I correct in this assumption?" asked Niki, sounding calm and collected while small parts of the ceiling above us swelled into red symbols and entities rushed to find words and information around us. Niki's brain was a little weird when she got confused and eloquent at the same time.

'Does she always get like this?' Laurie asked Ruby, barely aware of her question.

'Every time she talks to people she isn't comfortable with, she gets like this. Most girls her age would blush or become lost for words, but instead, Niki gets eloquent, confused, stuffy, and unaware of her surroundings. You know, she gets herself in danger when she's like this. It can sometimes become a Mood. Right now, those signs above you are saying, "left temple throbbing, Artemis Fowl here, must remember," but you don't need to pay any attention to them. What you do need to pay attention to is where you are and what's going on.' Ruby was answering what Laurie wanted to know before she could ask, and so when the computer ended the description, she turned back to the main screen and looked at the conversation. (I know that sounds like nonsense. Now shush and let me continue.) Artemis was being aloof and politely curious, and Niki was being eloquent and embarrassed.

"Are you slightly off in the head? Is there any particular reason you want to know whether I remember when that seed was planted and why?" Artemis looked slightly incredulous, Niki having just asked him about the potted plant in the corner. "I will not be answering ridiculous questions from someone who trespassed in my house."

"Oh, but I do have a reason," said Niki, her left temple beginning to throb more violently. "I just don't need you to know my reason at the moment. Oh, and about Butler, how is he lately? According to my cousin here," she gestured to Vi, "He seemed to be aging a little too rapidly for his apparent age. Do you know anything about that?"

"I'm not your—" Vi began, but was silenced by an elbow in the ribs. Laurie could see what Ruby had meant by Niki's headaches becoming Moods.

"I don't have any idea how you could know about Butler. It isn't obvious at all."

"He's right, you know," Vi whispered. Niki turned to glare a death glare at her and she cringed.

Artemis, of course, heard, and said, "There is definitely something unusual going on here. How did you get into this house? How do you know about Butler? And what was your 'cousin' talking about when she started to say she wasn't your cousin?"

"Now you've begun asking real questions." Niki gave an open grin as she said that, and her mind cleared up. "Since I have your curiosity, I might as well tell you. I'm not from this world. My friends aren't from here either. Where we live, there's a series of books called Artemis Fowl, and you're the main character. How do I know about Butler? Not only do I know, I have an explanation that you won't believe."

Ideas had begun to flash and spark around us, the red letters disappearing as an energized purple glow began to flow through the room. Niki's mind was getting stranger each time we saw more of it. A metallic giggle resounded through the room as a light breeze cooled everything. 'She's home free,' stated Ruby enthusiastically.

(A/N: I'll revise what I said in the beginning a little: Assume that I'm being Niki or Vi if I'm not being the narrator. Yes, I know, Vi isn't here right now. I'm good at improvising, though, and I like being Vi. And yes, I am being Vi now.)

I heard Niki relax and revive, and I smiled confidently. "Hello. I'm Vi. Niki decided not to introduce me, so I'll introduce myself. I'm not from this world, but I'm not from her world either, unless you count her mind as her world, because usually I live there. I'm pretty much a demon, although you could also consider me a spirit, a darker half, a preincarnation, etc. Yes, I know that 'preincarnation' isn't a word, but it makes sense. And I think you may have been considering fairy tales lately… am I right?"

Artemis gave me a glare. I giggled, and my giggle turned into an evil laugh while his glare slowly turned into a stare of incredulous shock. My collar, turning cold as ice, froze my evil laugh, and Niki sent, /Vi! What are you trying to do? We're supposed to be being respectful, remember? Focus on the objective here./

Fine. Just stop with the ice, you're going to freeze my undead neck off.

"Excuse me, Artemis. Vi? Could you go over and talk to Cass? I think she's bored or something." I waved a good-bye, unable to talk for the shivering in my throat, and walked over to Cassidy. She was trembling slightly. I smirked. She was a better actor than I remembered from that bit of time I spent in her mind without her noticing. But considering that she had tricked both Niki and me I supposed she must have been a good actor to begin with. I walked over to her, as my bossy hikari in "eloquent mode," conversed with the Fowl boy.

"Hey, Cass," I said casually in a low voice.

"H-hello, V-Vi," she 'managed' to choke out.

"Ah, cut the act, it's not like she can hear you."

Cass gulped, then gasped, then turned serious, the change in her demeanor making me want desperately to giggle. "You know about that?" she asked, then her face lit up and she said, "Of course! I was in your brain, and you've got to have some form of telepathy of course, since you're not mortal, so you saw my thoughts and emotions as they pertained to you!"

"Pertained. That's a fun word. You know, I never would have imagined you to be the type that would use that word. I know you're good at English, but your habits and method of speech don't tend to include eloquence that resembles Niki's so closely." I peered at her closely, my catlike pupils widening and then narrowing. She didn't seem to notice.

"Just because I don't usually use words like that doesn't mean I can't. Did you really believe me when I did that acting bit back there? Did Niki believe me? I mean, yeah, I was startled, but I wasn't scared. Did I actually convince you guys?"

"You're a pretty good actress, Cass. You managed to fool Niki, an' she's like the queen of that psychoanalysis- err- stuff?" I finished lamely. Niki had blocked off my cursing abilities again. I'd wanted to say 'shit,' but the censorship blockade wouldn't let me. Cass giggled, then spoke.

"It's more that Niki tends to make assumptions. Because she thinks she knows me, she figures that I am who I seem to be. She may have good analyzing skills, but she takes the people around her for granted."

"She psychoanalyzes herself enough that we don't need to analyze her. Hmm, what else can we talk about?" I pondered for a few seconds, wondering what else to bring up. Cass was giving me a weird look. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Morganry and Sirius appeared. Morganry had a triumphant look on her face and her fist dramatically up in the air, and Sirius was twitching violently, electrical currents running painfully along his curled-up form.

"HA!" yelled Morganry triumphantly. "I told you we would get here okay, Sirius! HA! Sirius?" She looked down and spotted him writhing in agony. "Oh well, at least I'm okay. Actually, it's a wonder you're still alive with all of that electricity running through you. Well maybe not alive, but you're still moving, right?"

"AAUGH! YOU STUPID IDIOT– AUGH! GET IT OFFA ME! MAKE IT STOP!!!" yelled Sirius as a response.

I looked over at everyone else. Cass was staring at them, Niki was muttering something about how she "should have known, Artemis had quite obviously lost control of his lower jaw as it was hanging limp and stretched to its full capacity. As he noticed me staring, however, he regained his composure. I could have giggled if it weren't for the more pressing matter of how to get Sirius shockproof.

"Yo, Françoise! Yo, Cass! How are you guys? I jumped through the computer into the fanfiction- Oh, wait, am I not supposed to tell Artemis that? OH WELL!" Morganry yelled. "Do you guys even know you're a fanfiction? Well yer gonna have to operate under the assumption that you are from now on." I blinked at her. It made very little sense at first, but then it became clear.

"EUREKA!" I yelled. "That's it! We're in Niki's mind somehow anyway! She's dreaming and we're all knocked out, except her real body is on autopilot so she's writing this down as it happens. Wow, that does sound stupid in words. But you guys know what I mean, right?" Artemis blinked. Niki raised an eyebrow. Cass stared at me, baffled. Inside Niki's head, I could sense everyone staring at me except for Laurie, who had probably understood all of what I said, and Cristina, who also seemed to have followed every word despite her enmity towards me. I thanked her silently for the second time in this crazy day as she began to put my theory into terms that everyone else would understand.

End!

Okay, thanks for coming and we hope you liked the story. Remember to review. And, yes, that was a really bad attempt at an ending, but my reviewers like my story so I decided to rush production a bit. Sorry it took so long. Weirdo's going to make an appearance next: AUTOPILOT!! Until next time,

--Niki Pound


End file.
